


You And I Together in New Year

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, New Year's Fluff, Not Beta Read, Songifc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: This year Geno couldn't have do his usual party for New Year where for him it's was more than one tradition... Sid try to change his mood, cheer him up for begun the new year in a good way





	You And I Together in New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faIEH5Oc-VY (some of his lyrics have been translated by me for the beginning and the end of the fic, In bold the translation of the song)
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

**I watch as the snow flies**  
** (...)**  
** To someone who understands without words**  
** (...)**  
**For two (we have) one desire**  
**(That) Everyone who is waiting, everyone who loves**  
** In the New Year**

The new year was always a big deal for Geno because it's was more than one tradition in Russia, this year he couldn't do something with his family because he had one road trip just before and couldn't organize something...   
  
He was a little sad but he knew he would have other opportunities that his family come see him.  
The good thing is that maybe he could spend with his teammates and maybe with Sid.  
  
With Sid they were together, they loved each other, for the moment they decided to not move in together they keep their house but generally, Sid was more at the home of Geno, his clothes and some of his stuff were at his home.  
He was happy to see all of this when he looked at the home and when he saw stuff of Sid that it's filled of his life with Sid.  
He really hoped that maybe one day they could have one future together, maybe living really together, having one family maybe have marriage.  
  
Geno looked at the snow who was falling, he have wake up early for do breakfast when Sid arrive and saw him and begun to hug him  
  
"Hi" and he kisses Geno  
"You have finally wake up," says Geno  
"Yeah, I was kinda worn out, and the reason is you, you have killed me, but I was sad that you weren't in the bed with me or we could..."  
  
They kiss  
  
"What do you want to do?" ask Sid  
  
Geno looked at Sid they didn't have really a plan for begun this new year... Maybe they could just relax, having lunch and dinner.  
  
"I was thinking of maybe finish to bring some of my affairs here, but with the snow, I don't know if I will arrive to do everything" Say Sid with his head on the shoulder of Geno  
  
"You want to move in with me?" ask Geno  
"Yes, of course, I think it's time that I take all my affairs here, I'm mostly I'm your home than at my home. We have organized Christmas dinner for the team here, you were okay with my family for Christmas. So yes I want to live with you, I don't want to be far away from away or apart from you... "  
"I love you so much, Sid"  
"I love you too" and he kisses Geno softly  
  
"You said something about us be in bed?" say Geno smiling  
"Yes let's do that" and they go in their bedroom where they made love, they nap a little after.  
They always liked to wake up in the same bed and together, where sometimes Geno liked to watch Sid in his bed and Sid was the same specially when at the beginning of their relationship he admitted to Geno "I never thought I would had this, I'm in love with you for so many years sometimes I just don't believe it and I think it's one dream and that I don't want to wake up from this, and then I wake up and see you are here in the bed with me and it makes me happy"

**I want to wake up with you**  
**The story of a new love**  
**Give me a present**  
  
They have take affairs of Sid during the afternoon, what Geno didn't know is that Sid has one ring and that he will propose to Geno at the end of the day.  
  
They have dinner later at their home where Sid have cooked one Russian dish that he has tried to learn from the mother of Geno and also from the Internet. Geno liked it and Sid was happy.  
  
"I know maybe it's wasn't the New Year you wanted to do or what... But I have tried to do my best so you could be happy because I don't like seeing you sad" says Sid  
  
Geno kiss Sid and hug him and tell him "Sid, you are perfect what you have to do it's just amazing that you have tried to cheer me up, I'm okay I'm just happy that now we are together, that we spend this day together, it's just one gift for me that you have told me that you wanted that we live together now. So it's best and it's the New Year that I wanted with you "  
  
" I have maybe one another surprise for you," say Sid smiling, blushing  
  
He arrives with a box where contain one ring  
  
"Geno you are the most important for me, I just want to be with you forever, sometimes we understand each other without words. I always said to you that sometimes It's was like a dream that you are with me. You are one dream who come true for me. Will you marry me Geno and be my husband? " Sid was crying when he was doing his proposal to Geno  
  
Geno hugged Sid and tell" Of course Sid, Yes"  
  
"It's the best new year that I spend it's something that I wish since we are together that you move in with me that we could be married. I love you for many years and I always said to myself when we were first together that I will never leave you and that one day I wish we could be husband"  
  
"You And I we are together and forever, and New Year will now have one important meaning for both of us" 

**In the New Year we make a wish**  
**For two ( we have) one desire**  
** You And I  together in this New Year **


End file.
